What could he do?
by LoversDreamersAndMe
Summary: After trying to clear his mind of his own problems, Puck goes to the Boy's locker room to witness the problem Kurt kept as his biggest secret. What could Puck do after watching him go through the same thing he had 2 years ago? My first story, Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

He wanted to do something. He really did. But instead, Noah Puckerman hid behind the lockers, stunned by the sight ahead of him. 

Puck had just finished the laps he ran every day after school. Normally, he would of wanted to stay as far away from school as possible after hours, but at home, things had been hard. His Ma had a new boyfriend who treated her like nothing, and Sarah, his sister, was staying at a friend's every night. Puck needed something to keep him occupied. He wasn't going to get a job, or do homework or something. Instead, Puck stayed after for an hour or so, just running. It gave him time to think about his life. About what had happened to everything, why it was all in ruins. This particular day, he thought about his mom. How David hit her, and ignored her. She did so much for him, and his sister, she didn't deserve it. Puck's phone beeped in the pocket of his shorts, tellin him it was 4. He finished his lap and left the track. Sweat coated his face as he went to his locker to get soap and a towel. _27-19-44_, Puck ran through his head. He heard someone's shoes click on the tile of the room_. 'What? No one's here this late.'_ the teen thought before looking to see _him_. The monster. He walked heavily, a smirk on his face. "Hey!" a voice yelled from outside the room. The voice was high, but at the same time was somewhat masculine as well. Puck had heard this voice before. As he tried to register who it was, Kurt Hummel had run through the doorway, his porcelain face red with anger. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" he screamed. The monster tried to stay cool, but Puck could see he was nervous. "Girls locker room is next door" he replied, smirking at his comment. Puck rolled his eyes. "What is your problem?" the shorter teen questioned. He clearly wasn't going to back down. "'Excuse me?"  
>"What are you afraid of?"<br>"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" Puck noticed the beast starting to sweat.  
>"Oh yea every straight guys nightmare that all us gays are out to secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what hamhock. You're not my type!" Kurt didn't hesitate with any of his words.<br>"Is that right?" the monster snarled, getting angry now.  
>"Yeah. I don't date chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they are 30." <em>'Whoa Kurt. Didn't think you had it in you' <em>Puck thought to himself. He started to smile, but realized the situation and immediately stopped and continued to watch.  
>"Don't push me, Hummel!" He held up a fist, threatening the boy.<br>"You gonna hit me? Do it." Kurt challenged. He wasn't backing down.  
>"Don't push me!" he screamed, face red, sweat beading down.<br>"Hit me cause it's not gonna change the way I am. You can't punch the gay out of me more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" Puck was shocked. Kurt was stronger then he could of ever imagined. Puck had to step in. The monster could explode at any second now-  
>"GET OUT OF MY FACE!"<br>"You are nothing but a little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"  
><em>'Oh shit'<em> Puck thought. He took a step forward, about to expose himself and to save Kurt, but what happened next stunned him.  
>The monster kissed Kurt.<br>The monster grabbed his hair and pulled him to his lips. His eyes were closed, but Kurt's were wide and frightened.  
>Puck couldn't move. He wanted to help Kurt. But he couldn't. The monster soon left. He ran out, leaving Kurt alone. Or at least, that's what he thought. Kurt darted to a stall, and Puck could hear sobs. The teen felt terrible. He had just stood there, and watched Kurt get kissed by that <em>thing<em>.

Puck did nothing to help the boy who had gone through the same thing he had 2 years ago.

**A/N: Okay, this is my very first story on Fanfiction. This kinda just popped up in my head and I wrote it. I don't usually ship Puckurt (I ****kinda**** worship Klaine), and I'm not sure if I'll make it into a relationship of friendship or what. Or I may just leave it be and make it a oneshot. It would mean a lot if you guys reviewed. Just a simple "Continue" would make me happy. THANK YOU FOR READING :D**

**-LDaM**  
>,<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. In case you didn't know that.

Warning: Teen Language! Yeah, I drop the F bomb. I don't think you care.

The car ride home was terrible. Puck felt his stomach do back flips inside him. He was hit with so many emotions- anger, for not standing up; empathy for Kurt; pain, from practically reliving one of his darkest moments. Bur most of all, he felt pathetic. That boy that he beat up for being 'wrong' was stronger than him. He was the badass of the school, the jock; _he_ was supposed to be strong. But he couldn't even do that.

Once Puck had arrived home, he could hear the screaming from his car. David was screaming at his mother, and Ma was screaming right back. The usual. Only this time, things seemed worse. He could hear things being thrown around, too. Puck bolted to the door, and opened it. It was unlocked.

"Shut up, dirty slut! I'm the man of this house, you listen to ME!" David yelled. His Ma had tears running down her cheeks, but looked no less angry. What David had said made Puck angry. It made him furious. Never in his life had he felt this way. "You shut the fuck up, asshole!" Puck yelled from behind him. David turned slowly, his expression going from angry to humored in seconds. "And who are you to tell me what to do?" this only made him angrier. "My mother had run this house ever since my dad- No, actually, she's always been the powerful woman she still is. She is not a slut, and you," Puck pointed an accusing finger at David, "need to leave." He laughed. Puck guessed he was drunk. "Don't tell me what to do kid!" he yelled, and swung at Puck. Thankfully, his aim wasn't accurate, but David didn't notice. "Fuck you! Get out of my goddamn house! Now!" and with that, Puck punched David, the force making him fall over. David realized he had clearly lost, as he stumbled out of the house with his car keys in his hand.

"Oh Noah, are you-" Ms. Puckerman started, reaching for her son. Puck swatted her hands away, and interrupted her.  
>"Where's Sarah?"<br>"She's at Monica's house. But Noah-"  
>"I have to go." Puck told her, and turned to go upstairs to his room. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee, and left to his car. He started the engine, and sped down the road. He knew exactly where he was going.<p>

Puck thanked the lord that Finn had answered the door. "Hey dude. Are you okay?" Finn asked, noticing his tear-stained cheeks. "No, not really. Hey, do you think I could maybe crash here tonight?" Puck looked up from his shoes to Finn's face, waiting for his response. His brown eyes went from suspicious to sympathetic as he held the door open for Puck. "Of course, man. Kurt's gone for the night. He's over at Mercedes' or Blake's house, or something. You can stay in his room." Puck smiled at his best friend, when he realized something that had escaped his mind. 

Kurt. 

"Who's Blake?" Puck asked. He tried to act casual, but for some reason, he was panicked. Was Puck jealous of this Blake? _No, no, no_, Puck thought. _Why would I be jealous of him? It's not like I like Kurt or something. No. I'm straight. I knocked up Quinn Fabray. I've fucked every Cheerio at McKinley, and every cougar in Lima,_ Puck told himself.  
>"I'm not really sure... I'll text him and ask." Finn replied. "Go ahead and turn on the TV. I'm going to go get some food." Puck nodded as Finn walked to the kitchen. He picked up the remote and flipped through channels until he settled on Hockey. By that time, Finn walked in with a bag of Barbeque chips, tortilla chips, a jar of salsa, and a 6-pack of coca-cola. He set it all down on the coffee table and joined Puck on the sofa. As he sat down, his back pocket buzzed. "Oh, it's Kurt." Finn said. "He said 'It's Blaine, not Blake, first of all, and secondly, why must you know?'" Puck laughed at the way Finn spoke; like he was a second grader in the reading group, trying to pronounce the words correctly while taking much to long between each word. "BECAUSE...I...WANTED...TO... MAKE...SURE...YOU...AREN'T... DOING...STUFF...PERIOD...IS...HE...GAY...QUESTION MARK" Finn announced the text he was composing to the entire household. <em>Only Finn<em>, Puck chuckled. As much of a dumbass Finn was, Puck loved him like a brother.

Puck lay still in Kurt's bed, snoring gently. Before falling asleep, all He could think about was Kurt. How he stood up to the Monster today. How he did what Puck never had the balls to do.

Kurt Hummel ran into the house with tears streaming down his face. He was thankful that it was 11 pm and no one was awake, but still cautious, he made as little noise as possible as he went to his room. He was exhausted. His day was horrible. Forget his hair care ritual, or his moisturizing routine. What he needed was sleep. Kurt didn't bother turning on the light. He unlaced his boots, slipped off his skinny jeans, unzipped his jacket, and unbuttoned his shirt until he was only in his grey briefs. Kurt took a deep breath and crawled under the covers, only to find one Noah Puckerman.

**A/N: Okay, so some Puckerman drama, and some Fuck bromance. Not a lot of Kurt/Puck interaction. I'm sorry. But the next chapter will be almost all Puckurt. Or is it Purt? **

**Review please :)**

**Oh and thank you to all the people who added my story to Story Alerts, and Favorites, that means so much, especially since this is my first story! And also, thanks to the reviews! You all made my day.**

**-LDaM**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH.

Warning: Profanity. Okay, this whole story will have profanity; let's get that out of the way.

Puck was awoken from his dreamless sleep by a high pitched squeal. He bolted upright, and could see a short figure from the light of the bathroom down the hall. "Kurt?" he asked groggily.  
>"Who are you, and why are you in my bed?" Kurt asked, his tone terrified, but aggressive as well. Puck reached to the side of the bed to turn on the lamp. Kurt let out of breath of relief and annoyance. "Noah?" Puck nodded, and could hear slow, heavy footsteps come down the hall. Finn walked in yawning, with his comforter wrapped around him and a hockey stick dragging behind. "Finn, would you care to explain why I found your best friend sleeping in my bed?" Kurt said, hands on his hips. Finn thought about it for a while. "No." he replied simply. He turned around and left to his room. "Finn!" Kurt called, but he just groaned in response. Puck heard him mumble "Useless" under his breath.<p>

"Well?" Kurt asked, motioning towards the door. "Are you sleeping on the couch or what? I'd let you sleep in my room, but I've had an exhausting day and -"

"I know" Puck interrupted, before he could stop himself. Was he really going to tell Kurt that he saw it? That he watched, instead of helped?

"No, Puck, I'm sorry, you don't."

"I saw him kiss you!" Puck blurted out. Apparently, he was. 

Kurt froze. Well, his body did. Puck looked to his eyes to see a whirlwind of emotions. Fear, anger, embarrassment, and confusion.  
>"I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm so sorry." Puck apologized.<br>"What?" he finally managed. Puck had never heard such a sad cry come from his lips.  
>"I was in the locker room and I was going to go take a shower. I saw you with him. I wanted to help. I really did. But once he kissed you, I was stunned." He explained.<br>"You think watching it was bad? Try being the one who was kissed!" Kurt got angry. Who was Puck to come in here and complain about how hard it was to watch it? Kurt thought.  
>"Yep. Watching it was bad. But I know what you went through."<br>"NO YOU DON'T, PUCK!" Kurt yelled at him. 

"I do, Kurt. He kissed me two years ago. It was after our last football game. He dragged me to his car, and he kissed me, and… touched me, Kurt. After that, I thought that since he was gay, it was wrong. I'd never felt so nasty in my life. Like he used me. So I beat you up. I thought that all people like you were like him. I had sex with every girl I could to try to prove to myself that I wasn't like that. But I never liked it. Any of it. Not him, not the women; I'll never be loved, Kurt." Puck admitted. He was crying at that point, and didn't try stopping himself. Kurt gave him a sympathetic look. 

"I'm sorry, Puck."

"Don't be sorry. Please, please don't apologize." he begged.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't do anything! I stood there like an asshole!"

"NOAH! Stop saying that!"

"Kurt-"

"Stop. Okay? I understand."

"Well I don't." he pouted.

"Noah, you lied earlier. You said no one would love you."  
>"Don't start with that shit. I know you like Blake, Kurt."<br>"It's Blaine, and I don't. Well, I did, until I found out he has a boyfriend..." he trailed off.  
>"You still do love him, then."<br>Kurt sighed. "I'm not sure how I feel about him, exactly."  
>"I understand."<p>

"Noah, will you promise me something?" Kurt asked. The tan teen looked up. "We'll go through this thing, this Karofsky thing together, right?" Puck cringed at the sound of his name. Kurt noticed.

"Of course, Kurt. Together."

Together, Puck thought.

**A/N: I am super disappointed in this chapter. This was supposed to be more angst. I'm sorry. Next chapter, I'm cutting the crap. But at least now I know where I'm going with this story. Thank you to all my readers, especially my reviewers (*COUGH COUGH* REVIEW PLEASE.) Oh, and thank you to JasonDragon64, simply because your awesome, and I agree 100%. **

**New chapter SHOULD be up by tomorrow at 2. I make no promises, though.**

**-LDaM**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all I'd like to say I'm not going to apologize for this chapter being posted later than expected, the 5.9 earthquake in my area and hurricane Irene has gotten in my way. Anyone who has been affected by either of these, you're in my thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**Warning: Profanity. Shocking, I know!**

Finn woke up really early the next morning (Well, according to him, it was really early. To everyone else, it was lunch time). He was very determined to find Puck and beat him in Call of Duty. Sure, he'd get a few dirty looks from Kurt and his mother, but priorities came first. Finn stumbled out of his bed in his boxers, not bothering to put on any other clothes on.

"PUCK? PUCK?" He yelled down the halls. "PUUUUUUUCK!" Kurt ran out of his room with a can of hair spray. "Finn, what are you screaming for?" he sighed.

"Well, I was screaming for Puck." Kurt motioned for him to go on. "And, um… I wanted to play some Call of Duty to whoop his ass," Finn finished.

Kurt sighed. "You're a dumbass, Finn."

"Well, do you know where Puck went? Is he still asleep on the couch?"

Kurt left into his room, and Finn followed. "Finn, what are you talking about? Puck slept in my room." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Finn stopped and thought, and shook his head. "That's crazy, you NEVER sleep on the couch, bro."

"I didn't sleep on the couch. I slept in my bed."

"And Puck...?"

"On the bed."

Finn's jaw dropped. "What," he started. "Finn," Kurt said his tone cautious.

"The," Finn continued.

"No, Finn, No."

"FUCK?" he screamed. Finn couldn't even begin to comprehend what they were doing. He didn't even know what two guys... did together. Let alone, what his step-brother and best friend did last night.

"Finn, we didn't _do _anything, if that's what you thought."

"Well, duh. Two guys can't have sex."

"Finn- you know what, I'm not wasting my time trying to explain something like that to you, Finnegan. We just fell asleep last night. We were talking about- stuff."

"Did you turn him gay?"

"Finn, go back to bed," he sighed. His step brother sure was... challenged. Just plain stupid, actually.

"Wait, but where's Puck?" Finn asked. Kurt was reminded of the question at hand, and panicked. Where was Puck? Kurt grabbed his cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Puck, um, where'd you go? You left your clothes, and Finn was upset that he couldn't play Call of Army ("Call of DUTY, Kurt!") with you."

"Kurt, I'm sorry, but I can't talk now. I'm in the hospital with my Ma."

"Puck? Man, what happened?" Finn asked, wrapping an arm around him, giving an awkward hug. Kurt placed a caring hand on his shoulder when they all sat down in a few chairs in the waiting room Puck had been waiting in for an hour or so.

"My ma's boyfriend, well ex, now; he twisted her arm and punched her and kicked her down some stairs."

"Oh, Puck-" Kurt felt tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry. Really, I am." Finn comforted. "She's okay. She had a broken arm and some stitches under her eye." Puck told them, looking up from the floor to the boys.

"Where's Sarah?" Finn asked. Sarah had always been like a sister to him. She also had a bit of a crush on him as well, but Finn was oblivious to that, as he is of most everything. "The neighbor's house."

"Can I go and pick her up?"

"Sure, dude. She'd like that." Finn smiled. Kurt reluctantly handed over his keys.

And so, Kurt and Puck were left alone.

**A/N: So a bit of Furt, no wait, a lot of Furt. I'm having way to much fun writing for Finn. Next chapter, It's all Kurt/Puck and Karofsky. It won't be as meaningless as this chapter, I promise. And also, I'm trying to writ less dialogue, and more action. I'm not sure how its making you all feel, but it's really pissing me off.**

**Please review! Seriously? It takes 60 seconds. Not even. Thanks to all my readers (no matter how lazy you may be) and especially my reviewers.**

**-LDaM**

**(God, do I sound like a bitch or what?)**


	5. Chapter 5

"How's your mom?" Kurt started. He didn't know what else to say, but as soon as it came out of his mouth, he felt stupid. How is she? In the hospital!, he thought. "No, don't answer that. I'm sorry. That was dumb. How are you, Noah?"

Puck nodded, but Kurt didn't understand what he was agreeing to. Was he agreeing to me being stupid? Kurt thought, feeling suddenly insecure. He looked closer at the tan boy, seeing his lips moving slightly, as if he was whispering, but no noise could be heard. Puck's eyes were dark and angry, his brow scrunched up. "Noah? Noah, please, you scaring me." Kurt worried, truly afraid. Puck mumbled something in a deep, unfamiliar voice. "Noah!" Kurt called, desperate for an answer. "I am going to kill him." Puck answered. That was all he said before he stood up and charged to the elevator. Kurt barely had to think about whom he was talking about; out of all the names running through his head, one became clear. "Noah, wait! Stop it, you know this isn't good!"

Kurt gripped onto his strong arm with all his might, but Noah pushed him away. "That son of a bitch…" He growled, furiously punching the down button. Kurt grabbed his arms and stood in front of him, blocking the way. "This won't help anyone…" Kurt started.

"Neither was that dumbass hurting her so much to be in the hospital!" He tried to loosen the grip of Kurt's petite hands, but the pale boy wouldn't remove them.

The elevator dinged and Puck stepped in, dragging Kurt along with him. "Noah-" he pleaded.

"He had this coming for him." Kurt could feel Puck's biceps growing around his fingers. Kurt had to stop this from happening. He knew what Puck was capable of, and this man could be dead in an hour if Puck got his way. The countertenor knew he had to do something; that something, however, was unclear.

They were two floors from the ground level, but you couldn't hear the sound indicating the elevator dropping. Puck breathe was heavy and growling, much more powerful then the hushing Kurt tried to calm him with. He panicked. Once Puck reached his car, it was over. He couldn't stop him then. Kurt retraced his thoughts for anything to help Puck; a vulnerability or at least something Puck said. Kurt remembered that night in his room, when Puck told him about his mother and Karofsky. But anything about that would make him angrier. Kurt tried to reason with Puck using Sarah.

"Sarah wouldn't want you to do this, Noah. She'd want you to go back up to the room and be with your mother!" he tried desperately. Puck ignored him as he stormed out of the open elevator. Kurt was following Puck into the lobby now, drawing attention from the waiting patients and tired staff. "Noah, you need to stop it!" he shrieked.

The tan teen spun around, knocking Kurt down in the process. He looked into his eyes. They used to be emotionless and blank, but now were like a cry for help calling Kurt. A middle aged man stood from his chair and places his hand on Puck's shoulder in concern. Puck, who was frightened by the gesture, swung at the man. Screams from the waiting room caught Kurt's attention and he looked to the man on the floor with a swollen lip covered with blood, up to the reception lady, yelling orders in to the phone, and finally to Puck. He looked like he had just woken up as he stared at his fist, in shock of what he had just done. He looked to the man. "I'm- I'm so sorry." he muttered in disbelief. Kurt saw Puck's eyes tearing up. "I-I d-didn't think. I'm s-s-sorry!"

He looked around the room, lost, and finally sprinted out without looking back.

**A/N: AN ACTUAL CHAPTER? WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE! Nope, I actually did update. This is actually going to be updated more frequently than, you know, every 2 months. Life's a bitch, what can I say? So I hope you like this chapter, more to come in the next week or so. Thanks to my readers, and especially my reviewers (hint hint)!**

**-LDaM**


End file.
